Cornered
by Zombiegait
Summary: Gold/Silver. Silver finds Gold at the radio tower, and does not seem to care for his new outfit.


**Author Notes: **For someone on LJ. I hope I got Silver's tsundere attitude in there right, lol.

**Pairings or Characters:** Gold/Silver**  
Warnings:** boy humping**  
Word Count:** 745**  
Summary:** Silver finds Gold at the radio tower, and does not seem to care for his new outfit.

**

* * *

Cornered**

"_YOU_!"

Gold flinches, recognizing the voice instantly. Normally he wouldn't mind -- Silver's an interesting guy, fun to beat, more fun to tease -- but while in the middle of infiltrating the Rocket's base, he _really_ doesn't want to have to deal with risking exposure.

"Don't you walk away from me," he growls as Gold tries to do just that, but is halted by a firm hand on his shoulder. "Why are you wearing that?"

"To sneak my way in?" Gold answers, sounding far less confident than he had been when he'd hatched this plan.

"That's a stupid way to do things. Only the weak would sneak around and try and avoid battles."

"_Would you shut up_?! It's been _working_, at least," Gold hisses, desperate for Silver to just be quiet. There are already eyes on them, and a few grunts are even heading over, probably to offer their aid in throwing the redhead out. "Look, Silver, can you just--"

But suddenly he's being dragged away and he's not sure where it is he's being taken until Silver shoves him into a room, shuts and locks the door behind them, and starts stalking towards him.

"Uh, chill out, dude. If you want me to fight them, I will. I just thought it'd be-- wait, what are you doing!?" he practically shrieks as hands begin tearing away his borrowed uniform.

"Getting you out of this stupid thing, obviously," Silver answers distractedly, having gotten Gold's top and hat off and now going for his pants.

"Woah, _WOAH_! Hold up!" Gold attempts to protest, but then his pants are around his knees and suddenly Silver's _licking_ his _chest_ and all thought temporarily ceases as his brain tries to reboot.

"S-Silver, _what_ are you _doing_?" he asks between heavy breaths. His eyes are shut and his brows are furrowed as he _wills_ his body not to do what he knows it wants to.

Silver, however, is happy to ignore Gold's weak noises of confusion as his tongue reaches Gold's neck, dragging a moan out of the spluttering boy. The uniform slacks are now around his ankles, and with a gentle shove, Gold loses his balance and lands on the cold floor with a loud smack of skin on linoleum. He hisses at the sensation, and then _gasps_ when Silver follows him down, pressing kisses along his abdomen while his hands pull the pants off completely and leave Gold in nothing but underwear.

Gold has given in, hard as hell and straining against his briefs, and can't think to do much but whimper beneath Silver's surprisingly skilled fingers and tongue.

"Please," he mumbles after a while, and Silver frowns against his neck.

"Please what?"

But Gold is done asking and, grabbing him by the collar, drags Silver up to kiss him pleadingly. He grinds upwards, _needing_ friction, and when he groans against Silver's mouth, the redhead takes advantage of the opening to dive his tongue in. Gold hums, welcoming the invasion, but Silver pulls away suddenly, pressing his own erection against Gold's hip before he can protest.

Sick of being teased, Gold grabs Silver by the waist and pulls him down, forces him to touch and be touched. As Gold rocks their hips together, Silver's arms tremble, barely holding his head above the boy beneath him. Their pace increases the closer they get to climax, and suddenly the world goes bright as they shout out together, Gold's briefs and Silver's slacks soiled but neither clearheaded enough to care. Silver collapses downwards, but Gold doesn't mind as he finds the other boy's chin with his hand and pulls it towards him to plant a grateful kiss on his lips.

"So... what was all this for?" Gold asks lazily, still not completely recovered.

Silver grunts and rolls off of him, pressing a hand lightly against his pants and frowning as he feels how damp they are.

"Seriously, what the hell? You _molested_ me! Not that I mind," Gold adds with a smirk.

"I told you. Sneaking around like an idiot is the _weak_ way to do things."

"That doesn't mean you had to start licking me."

"You look... really good in a uniform," Silver mumbles, cheeks turning pink.

Gold's eyebrows raise in surprise before a wide grin breaks out on his face and he rolls on top of the redhead, ignoring any protests as he presses kisses over whatever skin he can find and teases him about this newly discovered fetish.


End file.
